


The Indigo Wonderland

by SpookyVanillaBlast



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, And also the 2012 episode Plan 10, Angst, Bodyswap, Gen, Humor, Inspired by two fanfics that have these plot points separately, Mainly from the 2k12 turtles, because they are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyVanillaBlast/pseuds/SpookyVanillaBlast
Summary: Due to a mishap with a Krang Device, two turtles wind up in an alternate dimension in their counterparts' bodies. They have to face down an evil that wishes to permanently keep them there in the wrong bodies! Can they stop this evil with the help of the remaining two unsuspecting brothers?
Comments: 34
Kudos: 81





	1. Back to the Past!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Differently Similar Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826535) by [FanGirlStephie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie). 



> So I was inspired by two fanfics that dealt with these plot points separately. One of them is both on Fanfiction.Net and here on Archive On Our Own. The other one is only on Fanfiction.Net, so I'll put it here. 
> 
> Second Fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12202485/1/2k12-vs-2k3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2012 turtles become the 2003 turtles and notice some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep Leo as is because it's hard to come up with an alternate nickname for him. As for Donatello, he will be known as Donnie.

He woke up in a moving vehicle with a throbbing headache and nausea churning in his gut. 

For a moment, Leo wondered if he ended up in a situation worse than death or the Shredder pummeling his body into a punching bag. He felt a horrible shiver wash over at the mere thought of the Shredder.

But wait. That wasn't right.

The latest mission wasn't with the Shredder at all. No, it was with the Krang!

He gasped, opening his eyes quickly. The last thing he remembered was being near that Krang device where it switched a person with another. So, that meant that he could be in anyone's else body right now! He held a hand over his eyes and sighed in relief. It was a familiar green hand, complete with only three fingers. 

' _Okay, so I'm still a turtle,_ ' He thought, cracking a half-smile. ' _So that means that I'm either Donatello, Raphael, or Michelangelo._ _..Wait._ ' 

He peered at the hand closely. There was no hand wrap around his fingers and the hand itself looked more muscly and thinner. As far as he was aware, everyone made it a point to wear hand wraps at all times to handle their weapons better. But these hands were callused and shown signs of light scarring. Grimacing, Leo looked around and found a tiny mirror hanging haphazardly nearby. He stood on shaky legs, stumbling like he was a newborn calf. When he reached the mirror, he froze, eyes widening in shock. 

' _That's...that's not me..._ ' 

And yet, reflecting on the tiny mirror was his own self as indicated by the long, blue bandana he wore. Touching his face, he could feel the chisel of his chin and cheeks. His eyes were a little narrower and the pupils were brown, not blue.

"..." 

He flexed an arm and was amazed at how prominent the muscles were. He felt the arm. They felt real, taut, and tight under the skin. Gaping, he backed away to see the whole of his body. His legs and plastron were muscular as well with nary a wrap around his feet. He was so transfixed at what he saw that it took him the whole of five seconds to realize that he wasn't alone. 

"Hey, bro," The turtle in the orange bandana smirked. "Whatcha doin'? Having a flexing contest? Checking out your muscles?" 

"Ah, uh, Mikey," Leo stuttered hesitantly, noting that his voice sounded different. "I was just, um, you know, uh..." His mind was going into hyper overdrive trying to come up with an excuse. "What are _you_ doing here?" 

Way to go, Leo. _That_ wasn't going to be suspicious at all. 

"Uh, well," Mikey blinked, smile slipping in surprise. "You and Donnie were knocked out while we were sneaking around Baxter Stockman's lab." He raised an eyebrow. "You okay though, bro? You don't look so good." He leaned in closer. "You look...off." 

Before Leo could answer, a groan got their attention. 

* * *

' _What in Darwin's name,'_ Donnie thought as he came to. ' _What happened?'_

The last thing he remembered was being near the Krang machine, trying to dismantle it so that it wouldn't do further harm. But something went awry, resulting in a bright light. Now, he was lying on the floor of the Shellraiser. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned as his head throbbed a dull ache either from the residue from the Krang device or from the Shellraiser bouncing on the road. When his vision cleared, he yelped. 

"Whoa, easy there, bro," The muscular Mikey ( _when was Mikey ever muscular? This does not_ _compute!_ ) grinned. "You and Leo took some hits to the head. You alright?" 

"Ah, yes, I-I'm fine," Donnie stuttered as he touched his throat. His voice didn't sound quite right even though it sounded nice. "Just startled is all." 

He looked over to the Leo standing behind Mikey. He looked just as lost as the genius turtle felt. Wait, he grimaced as he realized a crucial little detail. That Krang device in the base was used to swap bodies! His eyes widened in paranoia as a million thoughts raced through his head. 

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Donnie mumbled to himself. 

"What," Mikey asked, scared. "What is it, Don? What's wrong?" 

"I-It's nothing." 

"Doesn't sound like nothin' to me, Don." A new voice replied from the front of the van, Brooklyn accented and deep. "What's wrong?" 

"They're actin' weird all of a sudden!" Mikey replied. 

"Ah, no, Mikey," Leo shushed. "We're just a little dizzy. Just give us a couple of minutes and we'll be with you and Raph." He smiled at Mikey, who seemed to be convinced. 

As Mikey left, Leo turned to him and, without warning, grabbed him and put him in front of the mirror. Donnie wriggled in protest, but when he looked upon his reflection, he saw why. Mouth agape in shock, he looked down at himself. He was so muscular! And he was the same height as Leo too! As an addition, he also didn't have his tooth gap. He felt his face and was amazed at how his face was sharp and angled. 

"By Darwin's beard..." Donnie whispered. "This is a scientific marvel." 

"By Darwin's beard, hm," Leo whispered besides him. "That proves it. You're definitely the Donnie that _I_ know." 

"The Donnie that you know," Donnie narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Tell me then. What happened on the last Space Heroes episode?" 

He saw this Leo's eyes light up in delight as he began to narrate how Captain Ryan tried to save Rodriguez from the latest space anomaly with the energy and gusto that only his Leo would have. He cracked a half-smile before realizing the situation at hand. 

"Leo, we're in the wrong bodies." 

"I...Yeah, I know..." 

"We're taking this a lot better than I thought we would." 

"I know." 

"I thought that we'd be screaming our heads off." 

"Mhmm." 

"Hey! What's the hold-up back there," Raph's voice called. "Come on, you two!" 

When they reached the front of the van, Raph and Mikey were looking at them with mixed expressions. Raph had the usual, tough-guy attitude that they were used to and Mikey was still Mikey even with definite differences. They were travelling down an unknown road now. 

"So what now, Fearless?" 

"Huh," Leo looked to Raph, surprised. "What?" 

"I said what now," Raph replied. "We got the tech back to the rightful owners and hauled outta Stockman's lab. So what now?"

"Oh, uh," Leo blinked, flustered. "We go back home and rest. Then, we train some more. We can't be off our game or our guard." 

"Alrighty then, Fearless Leader."

* * *

Leo blinked as they headed towards the sewer. They were actually listening to him? They were actually following his orders? They acknowledged him as the leader? He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. 

' _No. Way. This...This is..._ '

Donnie looked at his older brother's face and felt a sense of dread coming on.

And his suspicions were proven to be right as a slightly devious smirk crossed Leo's face. 

Oh. 

Oh no.

"Leo," Donnie whispered. "Leo, no." 

"Leo yes!" Leo whispered back excitedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo just likes to be acknowledged as the leader and while he doesn't go too far, I'd have the feeling that he'd be over the moon about it. 
> 
> Deleted Scene: 
> 
> Leo and Donnie: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!
> 
> -At the front of the van-
> 
> Mikey: Do you hear that? 
> 
> Raph: I don't wanna know.


	2. Propelled into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2k3 turtles turn into the 2k12 turtles and are surprised by how things have changed in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, 2k3 Donatello will be Don since that is an occasional nickname that they used on the show.

"Leo~? Oh, Leo~?" 

That voice drifted in and out of his ears. He groaned, trying to open his eyes. But everything was too blurry and filled with a myriad of colors. 

"He's awake! Leo!" 

Suddenly, he felt a rush of wind and a sudden weight on his body. Blinking in confusion, he found himself being hugged by Mikey, judging from the orange bandana. He stared a little, raising an eyebrow. He never recalled Mikey being this physically affectionate with him. Sure, he was very likely to be the one for a nice heart-to-heart session as he calls it but never to this extent. It felt a little odd to be hugged like this. 

…And, he wasn't going to lie, it felt slightly nice. 

Returning the hug with one arm, he noted that it was leaner with less muscles. In fact, his whole body felt smaller and lighter than ever before. He briefly wondered if it was just him before looking at Mikey. The orange bandana he wore had short tails, his face was adorned with freckles, and his blue eyes were lighter. His face strangely enough had a bit of chub to them and he felt smaller in Leo's arms. 

"Mikey," Leo asked, noting how different his voice was. "Fill me in on what happened." 

"Okay, brah," Mikey grinned, leaning back. "So we were at this Krang place where they had this device thingy. That device thingy was shooting lasers all over the place and then, it glowed white. And then you and Donnie were out like a light!" 

"I see." 

"You guys were heavy!" 

"Mhmm." 

"We'd thought that you'd never wake up," Mikey yelled excitedly. "I'd even promise to spend the rest of the day cleaning out your Space Heroes comic books if you and Donnie woke up." 

'... _Space Heroes,_ ' Leo thought before his eyes widened in alarm. ' _Wait a minute. Donnie?! Where's Don?!_ '

He looked wildly about before spotting a tall turtle lying besides him, breathing softly. He raised an eyebrow. It had to be Donnie, judging from the purple mask. And yet, he just couldn't believe it. It felt so surreal. He stood up on shaky legs and leaned on Mikey, who held him tightly. An incredibly small, cracked mirror was hanging in front of him. A tiny gasp came out of his mouth. Was this him? Leo shakily touched his face. 

' _This...This is..._ ' 

He had a round face with blue eyes similar to Mikey's. They were wide and innocent as if they'd not seen many battles. Was this a dimension that made everything younger and a little more naive to the facets of battle? He didn't know. He was too freaked out. 

And tired. 

Yeah, he's exhausted. 

Still, he carefully looked over his body, which was not only a little smaller but also leaner. Still, there was ninja training in this body as examined by the wiry muscles. There were guards all over his hands and feet along with the strap connected to his belt. Now that was a new one. 

* * *

Don woke up with a painful headache and a general feeling of weirdness. 

The last thing he remembered was Stockman's computer going haywire and being caught in the blast along with Leo. His eyes opened wildly and he scrambled to stand. At least, he tried to. But he felt taller than he remembered and soon crashed down on the floor. He could hear someone's low chuckle behind him before being supported by two hands. 

Two unfamiliar hands.

With a gasp, he turned on his heel and gaped. Standing in front of him were Leo and Mikey but smaller. He didn't remember Mikey having small freckles dotted on his skin nor did he remember Leo having blue eyes like Mikey's.

"Oh, wow." 

"What's wrong, D," Mikey asked, fear flashing in his eyes. "You okay, right?" 

"Uh, yes, Mikey, I am," Don stuttered in his new voice before smiling in reassurance. "I'm sorry if I worried you." 

"Oh no worries, brah," The tiny turtle smiled. "It's good that both you and Leo are up! Now, I gotta ask Raph if we can hit Antonio's tonight!" 

"No way, Mikey," A voice-presumably Raph's-growled. "You always end up eating the pizzas!" 

"Aw, come on, bro!" 

As Mikey moved to the front of the van, Don took this as an opportunity to examine himself. His reddish-brown eyes widened in awe and he felt a slight gap between the top of his teeth. Looking down, he saw that not only was he taller, but he was also skinnier too. There was a strap that, for some reason, was connected to the belt. Wraps encased his hands and feet. Was this because of constant usage of his bo staff? Or perhaps a safety measure to ensure less wear and tear for the skin? He had to admit that it was practical. 

"Fascinating," Don whispered. "This is the first time I've seen diastema, let alone have it." He touched his face. "And these brown eyes have an interesting tint to them. It's as if they're red."

"Interesting, aren't they Don," Leo spoke up with a familiar cadence. 

"Y-Yeah," Don replied. "Leo, is that you?" 

"Mhmm," The turtle in blue stepped forward. "It's me. It's the Leo _you_ know, Don."

"What are we going to do?" 

"Right now," Leo stated with as much authority as he mustered. "We go home to rest. Then, we'll figure out what we can do from there." So he went up to the front of the van with Don timidly following behind. 

"Raph, right now, we have to go home." 

"Are you serious," Raph retorted. "If we do that, Mikey will throw a tantrum about not getting a pizza."

"Hey, that's not true!" Mikey scoffed in offense. 

"Yes, it is." 

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is." 

"No, it isn't!" 

* * *

"Stop that," Leo said, authority dripping in his voice. He wasn't in the mood for any argument. "We need to rest. Otherwise, they will take us off our guard. We can't afford to slip up." 

"Yeah, but-," Raph began to protest. 

"No buts, Raph," He narrowed his eyes. "I know that it seems like a minor thing, but the minor things oftentimes pile up to big things. We can't let the bad guys hurt any civilians or our friends. So, we're going home to rest and train." 

The van was silent in shock and dread. Raph looked at him in a mix of outrage and confusion while Mikey just looked at him in surprise. But Raph obeyed and the van descended into the sewers. Leo sighed in tired guilt as he went to the back of the van. 

"Maybe I should've been easier on them." He said to Don. 

"It's fine," Don whispered, smiling. "It's weird for me too. Let's just get home." 


	3. Retro Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Donnie realize that they've traveled back to a nostalgic time. So, they decide to relive it again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been quite busy! But here's another chapter!

"Sewer sweet sewer!" Mikey crowed as they entered the Lair. 

Leo had to admit that this sewer was a different kind of home. For starters, it was larger and filled with warm yellows and oranges as opposed to the darker blues and greens of his home dimension. He stopped in front of a huge television system, practically gaping at it. Back at home, they had just one. It wasn't bad or anything, but having multiple TVs was definitely a large difference. Leo turned to Donnie, who was preoccupied at the lab. He sighed, exhaustion finally creeping up on him. He guessed that being transplanted in a different body would drain him. Sighing, his legs automatically moved towards the couch and he sat tiredly. 

' _I've got to think of a plan to return myself and Donnie back to normal,_ ' He thought, rubbing at his eyes. ' _We can't stick around here for long. But man, I'm real tired._ ' As he heard Mikey and Raph arguing in the background, he felt his eyes close. 

* * *

_"Captain Leonardo."_

_He smiled at Lieutenant Michelangelo, who returned with a big, broad smile of his own. The crew were currently relaxing on the ship, enjoying a peaceful lull. Lieutenant Raphael was sleeping in his chair while Lieutenant Donatello was scanning the horizon for any suspected anomalies. At the sounds of whispering behind him, he leaned back in his chair. No doubt that Lieutenant April was teaching Ensign Casey about the ship. He allowed a peaceful smile to cross his face when the sounds of the alarm went off. Startled, Captain Leo looked around wildly._

_"Lieutenant Donatello," He asked. "What are your readings picking up?"_

_"There's an anomaly nearby," Lieutenant Donatello replied. "But I don't know where it is or where it's coming from."_

_"What do we do, Captain Leonardo?" Lieutenant Michelangelo squeaked._

_"Stay calm, everyone."_

_No sooner did he utter these words that the ship was rocked with a massive energy blast. The lights were flickering and it took all of Leonardo's strength to not fall off his chair. He looked up and made his way towards Lieutenant Donatello, checking the radar. To his utmost horror, it was pointing at something inside of the ship. Furrowing his brow, his hands went directly toward his weapons. His phasers could...could...wait. _

_Something didn't feel right._

_"What's wrong, Leonardo-san," An unfamiliar voice resounded in his ears. "Do you feel...off?"_

_He turned around and saw a floating portly figure leer at him with red eyes. Cloaked in bronze armor, it wielded a trident of sorts and seemed to be smirking at him menacingly. Leo narrowed his eyes as he backed away slowly, reaching for his weapon. But to his surprise, they were frozen!_

_"Ah, surprised, are you," The bronze figure leered. "Yes, that would be quite the shock, eh, young kame?"_

_Leo glowered. He didn't liked being mocked by anyone, least of all from a bad guy like this fellow? But, as bad guys do, this figure didn't care at all. Indeed, it approached Leo in such a fashion. Gripping Leo's chin, it peered into his eyes. Leo tried to pull away, but the figure was stronger._

_"Hm. Blue eyes. Interesting. I would never have thought that a Leonardo would have blue eyes. It's quite the contrast to this world's Leonardo. He had brown eyes." _

_"...What did you do to him?" Leo growled._

_"My, my, why do you assume this is my fault," The bronze armor sighed. "I mean, who's to say that this whole mess isn't your fault or even your brother's fault?"_

_"I would never do something like this. Never." _

_"Of course. After all, you are a Leonardo." The bronze armor sneered. "But you're not their Leonardo." _

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out."_

* * *

Leo awoke with a soft gasp and sweat on his forehead. 

"Yo, bro," A voice asked. "You alright?" 

He glanced over to Mikey, who was tilting his head in concern. In his lap was a bowl of popcorn. Leo nodded, blushing in embarrassment. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he tried to get his bearings. Looking over the TV, he couldn't help but notice that Raph was off to the side of the couch. 

"W-What are we watching?" 

"Oh, you're so lucky, bro," Mikey grinned. "We're about to witness the grand premiere of a special TV show in an hour!" 

"Oh, cool," Leo smiled. "Which one is it?" 

"I think it's called Fullmetal Alchemist." 

Leo's eyes widened and he stiffened. Excusing himself for a minute, he hastened to the laboratory where Donnie was working. From the looks of things, it seemed that he either took a short nap or Donnie was taking too long to marvel the technology of this world. He tapped Donnie on the shoulder and the purple turtle turned around, confused at how Leo looked at the moment. 

"Leo, are you okay," He asked, placing a hand on his brother's forehead. "You're sweating a little." 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Donnie, can I ask you a really important question?" 

"Of...course..." 

"Donnie...do you know that Fullmetal Alchemist airs in about an hour?" 

"...What." 

"Do you know that Fullmetal Alchemist airs in about an hour?" 

"...Leo, are you sure that you're okay?" 

"Yeah. I am. Donnie, do you know why I'm asking you this question," He leaned forward. "We're not only in another dimension, but we've gone backwards in time too!"

"You're kidding." 

"Am I, Donnie? Am I really?" 

Donnie wasted no time in searching for a calendar. Once he located one, he scanned for the date and his jaw dropped. Hands shaking, he turned to Leo with panic evident on his face. Leo, knowing that panic wouldn't get them anywhere and also alert the other Raph and Mikey, grabbed the turtle by the shoulders and gently rubbed his shell. It was his go to whenever Donnie panicked. 

"What do we do, Leo?" 

"We figure out what we do to get back to our dimension and save the other Leo and Donnie. But we can't panic." 

"Leo, we are in another dimension that put us nine years in the past. _What do you mean we can't panic_?" 

"...Because if we do, Raph and Mikey will suspect us? We're still Leo and Donnie, but we're not _their_ Leo and Donnie." 

"...Good point." 

"Hey, Fearless," Raph's voice echoed from the other room. "The show's startin' in 15 minutes!" 

"Be right there, Raph," Leo called. 

"Fine, I won't panic," Donnie sighed. "But you must admit that this is a little disconcerting." 

"It is. But at the same time, we can't do much other than figure out with the technology available. So, let's just chill for now and figure out in the morning." 

They headed for the couch as Raph and Mikey were just prepping for the premiere. Donnie still was a little apprehensive at this whole situation, and Leo was as well. However, in his heart, there was an excitement as well. He was only five or six years old when this premiered. And now, he was watching this for the first time on TV. He had to admit, it was once in a lifetime opportunity that he would never have again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I am a FMA nerd. And nothing will stop me! Mwahaha! 
> 
> Also, I have this idea that the 2k3 turtles in the 2k12 turtles' bodies are more calm while 2k12 turtles in the 2k3 turtles are just internal and external screaming on initial impact.


	4. Back to the Future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New technology, new surroundings, and yet there is a sense of familiarity.

Don didn't expect this when he walked into the sewer.

He was greeted with blues, teals, and greens, which was quite the contrast. Indeed, there was smaller size to be had, but a large variety of items within the living room space. As he slowly walked to the couch, taking in the atmosphere, a high-pitched noise startled him out of his thoughts and skin. He looked around frantically and saw that Mikey flipped open a weird cell phone. His eyes darted to Leo's, who carried the same expression. 

"What's the matter with you guys," Raph raised an eyebrow. "You two act as if you've never seen the T-Phone before." 

_We haven't._

"Apologies, Raph," Don replied. "We're still exhausted from the madness of today." 

"Whatever." 

That reaction was a little blasé, to say the least. But if it worked, it worked. Don opted to curiously look over Mikey's shoulder to see this new technology up close. What he saw was a close-up of a human eye. He blinked before it cut to a boy with black hair, punk gear, and diastema in his teeth. When the boy looked at him, he smirked and stuck out a tongue in mocking fashion before another person came into view. This one was a girl with bright red hair and a yellow T-shirt over a thin, black long-sleeved shirt. She smiled. A strange feeling washed over Don and he felt his heart beat strangely. He pushed it down and smiled at them.

"Hey, Donnie," She began. "Are you and Leo okay now? We heard from Mikey on what happened today." 

"Yeah," The boy interjected. "And you interrupted us on our _date_." He ended with a cheeky grin, to which the girl scoffed. 

"Ugh, Casey. This isn't a date. How many times do I have to tell you that?" 

"Whatever you say, Red." 

"Sorry if I interrupted anything," Don smiled apologetically. "Leo and I are doing fine." 

"That's good," The girl, who he presumed to be April, sighed. "Otherwise, I wouldn't know what I'd do." 

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Don bashfully replied. 

"No, no, it's fine. Casey is just acting like a dummy." 

"Hey!" 

"How are you, Casey," Don asked. "Are you two alright?" 

"Uh...," Casey blinked. "Y...Yeah. I'm doing fine." 

"That's great." 

Don beamed and it definitely caught Casey off-guard. It worried him a bit. Did the Don of this universe not get along with the Casey of this universe? If so, why? He frowned a bit as his mind raced with questions. As he looked around, the only one who wasn't looking at him weirdly was Leo. And Leo, sensing the tense atmosphere, stepped up to take lead and gently took the T-Phone from Mikey. For a few moments, he stared at the phone, transfixed at this new technology. Then, his eyes turned serious, deadly even, as he looked to the pair. 

"Hello, Casey. Hello, April," Leo smiled. 

"Hey, Leo," April replied. "You and Don gonna be okay?" 

"Of course. We just need some time to rest and should be fine in the morning. How are you two holding up?" 

"Fine, we're fine. We'll visit in the morning. Is that okay?" 

"Yes, yes, it should be fine. Good night." 

As Leo ended the call, he passed the phone back to Mikey. There was an eerie silence that permeated the air and Don couldn't help but feel as if he was under a microscope. The silence got to the point where he decided that retiring to the lab may not be such a bad idea. Besides, he wanted to explore this new technology at his fingertips. Giving a rather lame excuse to descend into the lab, he was in awe at the equipment that stocked this lab. Such things to be analyzed and all of it was at his disposal. He shook his head. No, it wasn't right. This was technically someone else's lab and he was technically trespassing. 

' _I've got to find out the solution to get me and Leo back home,_ ' He thought as his feet tapped on the linoleum floor. ' _But where do I start?_ '' 

His eyes trailed to the computer and immediately latched on board. Uttering a soft apology to his counterpart, he logged in in order to jumpstart the ride back home. What he got was a plethora of different files as well as a stunning revelation. Luckily, he didn't need to call for Leo as his brother walked into the lab right there and then, blue eyes as severe as can be. Don briefly wondered whether Mikey's claim about Leo's brother intuition bore a lot of truth, but it might have also been coincidence as well.

"Leo, come check this out." 

"What is it, Don?" 

"Look at the date. At the bottom right of the screen." 

"It says..." 

Don didn't need to turn around to see the absolute shock that was on his brother's face. Of course, nobody could blame him for the shock that occurred. After all, wouldn't you have a shock if you travelled almost a decade into the future? That too in another person's body? It would be disconcerting, to say the least!

"9 years." 

"Yep."

"Into the future."

"Mhmm." 

"No wonder the technology in this place is different. It looks like everything's been updated." 

"Not to mention a little different in other terms. But I can't place my finger on it." 

"9 years," Leo sank into a nearby chair. His eyes grew distant.

"Leo, are you okay?" 

"Yeah. It's just that..." 

"...Just that?" 

"Can you imagine us nine years down the line? I've kind of wondered where we'd be 9 years down the line. When we've entered adulthood. Would we be still living our lives in the shadows? Or would we finally go out in the world and live like April, Casey, and Angel?" 

"That's a hard tell, Leo." Don looked at the computer. Secretly, he wondered those things as well. "And the truth is...I really don't know what the future has in store for us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is 2k12 Donnie and 2k3 Casey best friend fluff! That's right, best friend fluff!


	5. My Lunch with Casey Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2k12 Donnie meets 2k3 Casey and April. There, an unlikely friendship's seed is sprouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter!

Donnie awoke with sweat on his face and panic in his mind. Eyes darting around for familiarity, his panic increased when he found nothing at all. He spotted a mirror and rushed towards it, only to be taken aback by what he saw for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. Yeah, he had forgotten about the exchange, didn't he? He gently touched his face and flinched when the turtle in the mirror did the same. He sighed slow and deep, longing for the sewer back home. Patting his face, he walked to the bedroom door. At a glance, he slowly looked around the hallway. 

"Hmm," He hummed thoughtfully, taking in the comfortable darkness of the hallway. "This does feel different." 

His feet quietly hit the floor, which felt cold and smooth, and he slipped into the lab, taking in the different technology that was at his disposal. As his hands ghosted over all of the keyboard and the old computer, a fresh wave of nostalgia washed over him. He hummed as he sat down, a bubble of excitement forming in his stomach. His fingers rapidly tapped on the keys and he went to work.

* * *

"Donnie." 

Donnie looked up to see Leo in the entrance, arms crossed over his chest. There was a severe glint in his eyes, to which Donnie could only raise an eyebrow in confusion. As far as he was aware, he hadn't done anything that would warrant Leo becoming angry. Then, Leo stepped forward.

"Leo, is everything okay," Donnie tilted his head. "What's wrong?" 

"Donnie." 

Oh. Donnie felt relieved. It wasn't anger that Leo had, it was trepidation. He waited for Leo to say what he needed to say. But it seemed that Leo wasn't exactly ready to tell him. It was exactly five minutes, but the slow silence and the heavy atmosphere felt agonizingly and painfully longer to both turtles. Leo took a deep breath and moved closer to the purple-banded turtle, eyes heavy with hesitation. He put his hands on Donnie's shoulders and gazed. Blue that turned to brown gazed into reddish-brown. 

"Donnie, what I am about to tell you is very important," Leo began. "But I have to remind you that this is not our dimension." 

"Yes, I know that." 

"So, that means that everyone we know are drastically different from what we're used to." 

"Uh-huh." 

"This means that when Casey and April arrive, you can't act jealous or protective over April." 

"...I will think about it." 

" _Donnie_." 

"Alright, alright," Donnie waved his hands sheepishly. "I'll be on my best behavior." 

The two turtles walked over to the main living room, where Raph and Mikey were lounging around with two new arrivals. Donnie's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. The lady who looked so much like April was absolutely gorgeous and the way she smiled at him made him giddy at even her passing glances. He sighed in lovesickness and received a gentle yet disapproving nudge from Leo. He turned grumpily towards Leo. 

"Donnie no." 

"I know, I know," Donnie whispered back. "But I can't help it. April is still April." 

"What about Casey?" 

Before Donnie could reply, a rough pat on his shell nearly knocked the wind out of him. He turned around to see the man in question: Casey. He was grinning down at Donnie in a way that didn't put Donnie on edge. Donnie frowned in confusion. Sure, Casey was friendly with everyone else on the team, but there was a noticeable rivalry between him and Donnie. But here it was different. 

"Yo, D," Casey grinned. "How's it been?" 

"A-Ah," Donnie stuttered. "It's been, ah, it's been fine." He was surprised that he was having a civil conversation with Casey Jones of all people. 

"Are you sure," April frowned gently. "You don't look fine at all." 

"Oh, I'm fine, honest," Donnie forcefully smiled, trying to stop the heat rising from his face. "I've just been working on some new inventions, that's all." 

"Well, we got some lunch for you guys," Casey's grin returned. "Check it out!" 

While the other three crowded around to see the food, Donnie took this time to look at Casey and April, who were happily grinning at each other and interlocking their fingers with one another's. His eyes widened in shock and his heart felt an ache that racked him with pain. It wasn't as bad as the time that April cut them out of her life that one time but it was still painful. His fists clenched as he tried to stop the tears from spilling. 

"Don," Casey's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "You aight?" 

"I'm fine," Donnie bit without much bite. "And if not now, then I will be soon." 

"Yeah, no," Casey said, pulling the turtle in a one-armed hug. "You look awful. Maybe some Chinese and a run later today would make you feel better?" 

Donnie nodded, but his mind was elsewhere as he focused on how...nice this contact was. From his rival in love, no less. He hummed in thought as he went to sit with everyone else. Chewing on the noodles, his mind was turning gears as he thought about his own home dimension. He had thought about the Casey he knew vs the Casey here. Would the Casey in his dimension be more willing to be friends with him if he reached out? Leo snuck a glance at him and smiled at him a little. He returned the smile. He had a job to get them back home, of course. 

But for now, he'd savor this friendliness with Casey and April any way he could.

* * *

The two Master Splinters hummed in thought as they drank over a cup of tea. 

"Ah, it seems that your Donatello has the seeds of friendship with my Casey Jones." The shorter Splinter answered casually. 

"Indeed," The taller Splinter chuckled before his look turned serious. "Still, our children are in danger from the evil brewing around the corner. We must be ready!" 

"Of course." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst as well as fluff and the Splinters knowing? 
> 
> Yes.


	6. I found a Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2k3 duo meet up with Casey and April. Hilarity ensues. (Kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an excuse for me to cram in so many Josh Peck jokes. Also, sorry for the delay!

Don woke up to a beeping noise and the smell of smoke. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and confusion swirling about in his mind. It was as if it was Halloween and the Fourth of July rolled up into one hectic bonanza. He sluggishly followed the smoke where he bumped into Leo and blinked awake. Leo was glancing at the door, his mask of stoicism replaced with confusion. Glancing towards the kitchen, he snorted in mix of surprise and amusement. Mikey and Raph were covered in bits of egg, ketchup, and coffee which also stained the floor. 

"Uh," Leo blinked. "What happened here?" 

"Hey, Leo," Mikey cheerfully waved. "I was about to make my famous pizza omelet when Mr. Grumpy here," He pointed at Raph. "Decided to butt in!" 

"I told you a thousand times, Mikey," Raph countered, glowering at said turtle. "Tabasco sauce and pepper do _not_ go with ketchup and eggs!" 

"How do you know if you've never tried it, Mr. Grumpy Butt?" 

"Don't call me that!" 

"What? Grumpy Butt?" 

"Both of you, enough," Leo interrupted sternly, his stoicism back. "Let's clean this place up before Master Splinter or anyone else come in here." 

Mikey and Raph both grumbled but cooperated in cleaning up. They were just cleaning up the remaining coffee when they heard some shuffling noises coming from the front of the sewers. Don briefly left the trio to investigate and came across Casey and April. Casey was holding a heavy, spherical and transparent object in both his hands. April crossed her arms in annoyance, which soon softened when she saw Don. Don raised a confused eyebrow as he saw the object, having never seen it before. 

"Er, Casey," Don asked. "What's that?" 

"It's the brand-new Game-o-sphere," Casey grinned. "One of my old hockey friends lent it to me after he got a new one! Isn't it great?!" 

"I guess," He honestly did not know what a Game-o-sphere was, but if it made Casey happy, then so be it. "It's, ah, spherical!" 

"Yeah, and he got me 10 new games along with it!" 

"He's been talking about that non-stop, all day." April grumbled. 

"Don't feel bad, April," Don smiled, trying to pacify the girl. "I'm sure that he was just excited to share it with you, is all. Isn't that right, Casey?" He flashed a soft smile at Casey, who blinked in confusion. 

"Woah," Raph joined in on the confusion. "Am I hearing this right? Donnie isn't snippy at Casey today?" 

"Why," Leo frowned. "Should he be?" 

"...No...I guess not." Raph concluded with a suspicious look in his eye. 

Leo pursed his lips, silently cursing himself at such a misstep. Don, in the meanwhile, poked and prodded over the Game-o-sphere, intrigued at the technology before him. In 9 years time, there has been leaps and bounds regarding technological advancement. His eyes sparkled as Casey's mouth formed into a grin, basking in this positive attention. To their left, April just chuckled softly and moved towards Leo with visible concern, worry, and a bit of exhaustion painted on her face. 

"Leo, are you and Donnie truly okay?" 

"Yes," Leo nodded. "We might have been a bit confused, but we are truly okay." 

"That's good," April sighed in relief. "Because we thought that you guys were goners!" She huffed. "Those Kraang nearly had it in for us!" 

' _Kraang_?'

Leo frowned in thought. Kraang. For some reason, that name felt so familiar. But why? Why was it so familiar? His eyes lit up in recognition. Was she talking about the Utrom? It's possible that they were facing a similar enemy. A sudden noise jolted him out of his reverie to see Mikey, Raph and Casey playing with the Game-o-sphere with Don smiling in a tizzy. Leo moved towards Don and the purple turtle's smile widened. 

"Leo, this is an amazing console!" 

"Indeed," Leo smiled softly. "What game is this?" 

"Oh, that," Casey answered. "It's a game with a level based on South Amerika." 

". . ." 

Everyone except for Mikey turned to look at him in confused amusement. Raph had an eyebrow raised, April turned away to stifle her laughter, a confused giggle burst from Don and Leo just stood there, blank-faced. It took Casey a loss of a game life to understand that the living room was silent and he turned back to the four with a look of his own. His only response was that of a simple 'what' and no more. 

"Do you mean South America?" Don asked. 

"...Yeah." 

"You just said that to mess with us, didn't you?" Raph replied in a deadpan tone.

"...Yeah, I did." 

"You know, Casey," Don moved forward, sitting next to said boy. "In the last level, if you move before the boss uses a shot, you can use the gun to take out the weak point." He softly smiled. "May I?" 

"Uh...sure..." 

Gently taking the controller, Don focused on the boss and his fingers moved with dexterity. Everyone save for Leo watched in awe as Don easily took down the boss with ease. It was truly a sight to behold with the myriad of flashing colors and Don's collected expression in the face of the chaotic scene. When he gave the controller back to Casey, he took a second to notice Raph's eyes narrowing in suspicion. A chill went down his spine and he wondered what he did that was so wrong. When the coast was clear, he decided to go back to the lab. 

' _I don't understand...Did I do something wrong?_ ' 

"Don, are you okay?" 

He yelped and turned around, body in fight-or-flight mode. Sighing a breath of relief as it was only Leo, he shook his head. He didn't know what he did that got Raph suspicious but he guessed that he messed up. Leo smiled and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. A slight chuckle, warm and comforting, snapped them out of their moment. They turned and nearly gasped out loud when they saw a taller Master Splinter. 

"Judging by your reaction," Master Splinter gently said. "I would say that this would be the first time you have met someone taller than you." 

"Ah, you are...!" Leo shouted. 

"You must be...!" Don shouted.

"Master Splinter!" They bowed in respect. 

"Indeed, I am," He smiled in response. "Welcome to the Sewers, my sons." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay! November was a tough month for me!


	7. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can run, but they can't hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Splinter gives the 2k12 turtles a warm welcome and talks of a greater plot ahead.

Training runs across the rooftops of New York City were nothing new to Leo. 

Ever since he and his brothers set foot on the surface, almost every night would be focused on a training run. It would usually be followed by an attack of the city by Krang bots, the Foot clan, or by some straggler connected to them somehow. He could put it down in a routine if he had to. As his feet pounded the rough concrete of the rooftops, he could feel a slight wave of homesickness hit his gut. Biting his lip, he smiled in relief as they stopped in front of a dead end. Before anyone could say anything, a golden portal opened, revealing a shorter, grey Master Splinter. 

"Greetings, my sons," He spoke pleasantly, smiling at the turtles. "Greetings, Casey and April. It's nice to see you again." 

"It's great to see you," April smiled pleasantly. "I'm sure that you've got a lot of things to tell us from your trip." 

"Indeed, I do, Miss O'Neil," Splinter replied, his eyes twinkling. "I have quite a many stories to tell from my trip. But first, it would be wise to rest, everyone. I do believe that there is much to tell with my recent trip. Come. Let us retreat back to the sewers. There is much to tell and little time to waste." 

Little time to waste? That didn't sound good. They made their way, quietly chattering amongst themselves. Leo was relieved to see Donnie being quite the chatterbox to Casey. It would be nice to see this sort of camaraderie between them. It was a nice change of pace to see considering his usual spats with Casey over April. Leo allowed himself a smile as he also reminisced over the training run today. It went as smoothly as he liked. Everyone listened to his orders with none of the backtalk. It was nice to be taken seriously for the one time that he could. 

"Ah, Leonardo," Master Splinter's voice cut into his thoughts. "Could you and Donatello follow me? We have much to talk about." 

Oh. 

Oh no.

This wasn't good. 

Against his better judgment, he nodded and got Donatello to follow. As they walked behind their other dimension's master, he could feel sweat collect on his forehead. Was Leo in trouble? Was Donnie in trouble? He honestly didn't know. Donnie worked himself ragged trying to find a way back to their dimension and bodies. He needed a break, so that's why he was away from the computer. He glanced over at Donnie in a panic, to which the genius turtle just shrugged helplessly. They sat down in front of Splinter, who chuckled. Leo blinked in confusion. What was going on here?

"Leonardo, there is no need for you or Donatello to panic whatsoever. I understand the situation that you four are in." 

"You do?" Donnie asked, flabbergasted. 

"Wait. We four?" Leo frowned. 

"Of course. I believe that the other version of myself is also aware of this predicament. The Leonardo and Donatello that I know are with him." 

Oh. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

That makes sense. Except, no. No, it didn't. 

"But how," Donnie decided to ask. "How can you possibly do that? It's not possible. Master Splinter, er, our Master Splinter I mean has never told us about ancient portals and the like. In fact, the portals that we've encountered are mostly futuristic in nature. They've been mostly used by an intergalactic group of aliens known as the Krang and they usually lead into this portal known as Dimension X! Um, that's actually how we got to this dimension in the first place. I was trying to disable the machine from further use when, all of a sudden, it malfunctioned." 

"I see, I see," Splinter nodded his head. "And pray tell, what has happened so far? How have you gotten used to this world?" 

"It's, er, both off and yet real familiar at the same time," Leo explained to the best of his ability. "Donnie has been trying to work on a way to fix it, but..." 

"I understand, I understand," Splinter laughed. "I have lost count of how many times I have told Donatello to not overexert himself with his work, such as his inventions. And as it is, that is not the reason why I have called you two here." 

The steam from the tea wafted into the air to form images. As the images took solid form, Leo's jaw dropped. He knew these creatures from the dream that he had just the other day. As the images faded, Splinter looked at them gravelly. 

"I understand that you are just getting used to this new world," Splinter explained gently. "But I fear that a mere mishap might not have been the only reason as to why you were called here. There is a danger that lurks here and it's setting out to hurt all of you, my sons." He frowned, eyes a fixed on the duo as they absorbed this information. "However, I could not contact anyone except another version of myself." He then smiled. "As I understand it, you are also my sons, no matter what dimension you come from." 

"So, please, while you are here, make yourself as comfortable as you can. I welcome you with open arms." 

.

..

...

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Leo answered after a pause. "This dimension is different from ours, but at the end of the day, it's still our home. We thank you humbly." 

"It is the least I can do for my sons," Splinter replied. "Now, are there any questions that I can answer?" 

"Yes," Donnie nodded. "Is there any way we can contact our other selves?" 

"Hmm, at length, I do not know," Splinter frowned. "Let me see where I can find contact with other selves." 

* * *

As they talked, they did not see a turtle's shadow exit from sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was busy with other stuff! I will try to be regular from here on out!
> 
> Also, my tumblr: https://strawberryvanillablast.tumblr.com/. In case you want to say hi and stuff!


	8. Set Fire to the Rain Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's just a little too sweet, pour a little salt on it to make it tasty. AKA the first part of many a dream sequence chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! This is part one of major heavy angst. Brace yourselves, dear readers, the Polar Vortex is coming!

The city poured cats and dogs. 

Leonardo looked up at the sky as the raindrops hit his face heavily. There was a nice and beautiful tranquility associated with rain, he felt, that is only appreciated when the right mood arises. He walked down the street, taking in how the lights reflected off the surface like watercolors. That, too, as if it came to life. He closed his eyes and smiled, taking in the fresh scent of dew. It was as if he was in true tranquility and peace of mind. He opened his eyes and the scenery changed. Now, he was in a jungle complete with rain and the fresh scent of dew. He blinked, confused, as it felt too abrupt and too jarring. 

Strange.

Really strange.

He knew that a ninja had to be prepared for anything, so he slowly removed his katanas from their sheaths and was on guard for anything that's even remotely a danger present. A rustle from the bushes made him turn and prepare his katana blades for the danger. It began to chuckle. The figure came out of the bushes and grinned at Leonardo, who just gaped in shock. His fists clenched onto the katana hilts as his eyes narrowed. 

"Drako." 

"Leonardo," The man grinned. "My, what a surprise to see you here of all places." 

"What do you want?" 

"Now, now, now, Leonardo," Drako held up his hands. "I am not here to make a fuss even though I have the upper hand." He wickedly grinned, a malicious aura emanating. "Yet, why is it that you treat me as if I'm the bad guy when you were the one who stole their brother's body."

"That's quite the accusation that you have there, Drako," Leonardo growled. "You act as if I wanted to do this on purpose." 

"Oh, I know that you didn't take in on purpose," Drako smugly crowed. "But do your other brothers know that? I wonder what they would say if a certain someone like me told of your little secret? I know that you wouldn't mind if you were by yourself, but what about poor little Donatello?" 

Leonardo swallowed his fear and kept his blades steady. As much as he hated to admit it, Drako did have a point about the two of them being in the wrong bodies in a different dimension. What's worse is that Donnie was involved, too. It was one thing to be going through this by himself. 

It was another thing when someone else was with you. 

"Now, now, now," Drako smirked. "We can do this the easy way, Leonardo. It doesn't have to be this hard." 

"So, help me Drako, if you do anything to my brothers," Leonardo's eyes narrowed. "I will not spare you the next time we meet." 

"But they're not _your_ brothers, are they, Leonardo," Drako cackled. "And what happens when they find out the truth about you and Donatello? Do you think that these turtles will be as merciful as you might be when they know of your deception?" 

Leonardo froze, but said nothing. Drako cackled and cackled as the sky turned pitch-black with thunder and lightning echoing around him. That wasn't what unnerved him. No, what unnerved him were the pink tentacles that were slithering straight at him, slowly, slowly, _slowly._ He couldn't break free of the sudden terror that was surrounding him. Nor could he break free of the tentacles' tight grip on his body. 

"Let go," He screamed. "Let go, let go, _let go_!" 

"Let go," Drako asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, but Leonardo- _san_ , I'm afraid it can't let go. After all," He grinned evilly. "It is attracted to your sin right now." 

"Sin," Leonardo gasped. "What sin...are you...talking about?!" 

"What I said before," Drako replied. "Or have you forgotten?" 

" _The sin of taking their brother's body._ " 

Pain ripped through his body before the darkness swallowed him whole. All the while, he could hear Drako's cruel laughter echo in darkness.

* * *

It was a horrible sight to see. 

He didn't want to see _this_ ever again. 

He fell to his knees as the horrible iron smell assaulted his senses and churned his stomach. He really wanted to vomit right there and then, but, but it would be disrespectful for the ones who'd fallen in this battle. He would know that more than anyone else. He needed to keep his calm. At least, he should do that much for those who died honorably. The body nearest to him was still warm, blood gushing down in rivers. He couldn't, no, no he couldn't help the tears streaming down his face. He hugged the body close to him. 

After all, it was Michelangelo's body. 

He then looked up and saw Leonardo's and Raphael's bodies lying a short distance away. No, no, no, no! Please, please, please! Not again! They, they, they were the only ones...! Donatello shook as he walked over, carrying Michelangelo's body with him. Gently laying him next to Leonardo, he shook as he covered his mouth and tried to stifle his sobbing to no avail. 

How could this have happened? He thought...He thought...

"Ah," A low, horrible voice whispered in his ears. "Even the ones with high amounts of intelligence are doomed to folly." 

He turned to see a body suspended in mid-air. Although the lines on the face indicated age, there was no mistaking those harsh eyes as well as, he shuddered, that smirk. It was a horrible and scornful smirk. The woman who looked down at him with such scorn just laughed in his face. He would be enraged at the person in front of him but no. Only fear. Fear and surprise. 

Because the woman in front of him, Karai, was a reanimated corpse. 

"What," He swallowed a lump of fear forming in his throat. "What do you want?" 

"Ah ah ah, Donatello-san," Karai grinned as a rotting finger aimed for his face. "It's not polite of you to begin that way." 

"It doesn't matter now, does it," Donatello spoke to her, hand ready to retrieve his bo staff. "Everyone is dead, including you. Haven't you as well as the Shredder killed and hurt enough people? You've killed enough people as it is, including my brothers!" 

"Ah but, but, _but_ Donatello, are they _really your_ brothers?" 

"Yes! Yes, they are!" 

"But Donatello, you're in another's body, aren't you?" 

Donatello's jaw snapped shut at that statement. Of course, how could he have forgotten about that last part? He and Leonardo were in this place through something. But he had no recollection of what could have caused this predicament. Wait a minute. How could _she_ have known that? She was dead! At least, in this universe, right? He didn't know. 

"That's right, Donatello," Karai's head lolled with a snap. "You're not you anymore. You're someone else. You can never be their Donatello!" 

For a moment, he just sat there with mouth hung open. It was as if he was suspended in viscous amber. Then, he felt hands on his shoulders. At the touch, a nauseating chill ran through the turtle's spine. These hands that were clinging onto his shoulders were stripped of flesh. No, no, his heart squeezed as he felt the blood flow onto him like rivers. His mouth opened but no sound came as he smelt the rotting flesh. 

They were killing him.

_They were killing him._

"Now," Dead Karai screeched, laughing wickedly. "Now, you will pay! You will pay!" 

"Pay," Donatello gasped. "Pay...for what?!" 

"Have you forgotten," Dead Karai laughed. "Have you forgotten so soon?!" 

" _The crime of stealing another's body!_ " 

Donatello struggled, but it was of no use. They were too strong! He felt himself succumbing to darkness as Karai's laugh echoed around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and the nightmare fuel at the end! 
> 
> Just for a quick recap: 
> 
> \- In the 2k3 series, Drako was a minor villain who turned into a big threat that led to one of the most harrowing episodes of the series. 
> 
> -SAINW. Watch the episode if you haven't. If you have, you know.


End file.
